1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screwdriver, more particularly to a variable-length screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver includes a shank with a tool bit mounting portion and a handle mounting portion opposite to the tool bit mounting portion, and a handle mounted securely on the handle mounting portion of the shank.
The length of the shank of the conventional screwdriver is usually fixed. Thus, the consumer usually owns a number of screwdrivers having shanks of different lengths in order to reach different types of screws.